<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemies in the Morrow by WingedAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050284">Enemies in the Morrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedAuthor/pseuds/WingedAuthor'>WingedAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit, Pre-Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedAuthor/pseuds/WingedAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the Eve of the Keyblade War and Riku has no where to go. A surprise visit from Ansem will change all that. </p>
<p>Chapter 1 is the family ending<br/>Chapter 2 is the Risem ending</p>
<p>If you're not a fan of the ship, just stick to chapter 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless &amp; Riku, Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Family Ending. If you want the Risem, skip right to Chapter 2. If you'd like to read both, I've marked with an * where the two stories divulge. </p>
<p>Since KH3 came out, I've been wanting to write this story and finally got around to it! I actually really like both versions. </p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Riku, you doing okay?” Sora asked, standing behind his best friend with Kairi by his side.</p>
<p>	It was the eve of the Keyblade war and the trio decided to spend their last night back home. The play island was picturesque as usual; soft pink hues bathing the sand as the last golden rays of sunset sank beneath the watery horizon. The smell of salt and hibiscus was carried along the warm evening breeze. Such a nostalgic scent the three friends hoped wasn’t their last time enjoying. </p>
<p>	“Yeah… just mentally preparing for tomorrow.” Riku replied with a soft smile. </p>
<p>	“You don’t have to prepare alone anymore you know. We’re here for you if you want to talk.” Kairi added, sensing Riku wasn’t really telling the full truth. He never was the best liar. “We’re heading back home now, we can all row together.”</p>
<p>	“You guys go on a head. I just want to enjoy the sunset a little while longer.” </p>
<p>	Sora and Kairi exchanged a look. Something was bothering their friend, but they knew if Riku really didn’t want to talk, nothing they said or did would open him up. “Well… if you’re sure.” Sora reluctantly said.</p>
<p>	“Try not to stay out too late. We need plenty of rest before tomorrow.” Kairi advised. </p>
<p>	“Yes mom.” Riku chuckled.</p>
<p>	After a moment’s pause, the two hesitantly left. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku watched till both boats disappeared completely from his sight before letting out a heavy sigh. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his folded arms. He did want to tell them the truth but, in this case, there was really nothing they could do to solve the situation. Maybe he could ask to stay with one of them, but he didn’t want to impose of their last night with their families. </p>
<p>	Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, he heard the sound of a corridor opening behind him and his senses immediately alerted him to who it was. Without having to look up. He let out a small sigh as the familiar heartless stood to his left. </p>
<p>	“Ansem. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off conquering another world in the name of darkness?” Riku quipped, finally looking up at the other. </p>
<p>	The Heartless chuckled as he sat down beside his former possession, “I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn’t you be enjoying what might be the last night of your life with those you love?”</p>
<p>	Riku cocked his head. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t think of a time he had ever seen Ansem just sit and relax somewhere. He couldn’t sense any real threat and Ansem wasn’t sitting uncomfortably close, so he didn’t mention it. He also wasn’t wearing his organization cloak but rather his usual coats. “I asked you first.”</p>
<p>	“Such an impudent brat.” Ansem chided with very little bite to his words. His face softened though as he looked towards the sinking sun. “I just wanted to watch the sunset from my home world… one last time.”</p>
<p>	Riku’s eyes widened in surprise, “Never thought you’d be the sort for enjoying sunsets.”</p>
<p>	“And why not? It’s watching the sun’s light willing succumb to the darkness every night. I believe that’s very befitting a heartless’ nature.”</p>
<p>	Riku scoffed. Of course, that’s why. A moment of silence fell between them as the final glimmer of light gave way to the rich purple hues of the night sky. The stars began creeping out one by one keeping the world from going completely pitch black. There was also a slim crescent moon that appeared. The island was still as beautiful as ever. </p>
<p>	“Of all the worlds I remember travelling to, Destiny Islands always had the best sunsets. Quite ironic given how much my younger self wanted to escape.” Ansem mused quietly, breaking the silence. </p>
<p>	“Better than Twilight Town?” </p>
<p>	“Mmm. A world in perpetual twilight loses its appeal quickly. I still can’t understand why those children are so fond of that world.”</p>
<p>	Riku wasn’t sure either but he wasn’t one to question why something was special to another person. “I guess one who knows nothing, can never understand nothing.”</p>
<p>	“Brat.” Ansem retorted smacking Riku upside the head. Riku glared rubbing his head but it wasn’t that hard. More messed up his hair than anything else. “Now I believe you are to answer my question.”</p>
<p>	Discomfort forgotten, Riku looked down, pushing his boot further into the sand. He contemplated lying like he did to Sora and Kairi but Ansem would know immediately. Unfortunately, that’s what happens when a crazy humanoid heartless dwells in your heart for almost two years. It was practically impossible to keep secrets. He also wouldn’t back down till he got the truth.  </p>
<p>	“I don’t… have a home to go to… anymore.” Riku admitted in a quiet voice. He half expected Ansem to laugh at him or mock him, but the heartless simply remained silent; just staring at him and waiting for him to elaborate further. </p>
<p>	“My parents disowned me.” He continued.</p>
<p>	Ansem’s actually widened this time, surprise plastered all over his expression. While he had access to Riku’s heart, he got to experience a lot of his memories. But he had noticed that Memories of his family were tightly locked. All he knew was his home life wasn’t the best. Why else would a five-year-old be so eager to leave an island paradise? He still didn’t say anything, giving Riku room to speak.</p>
<p>	“I thought, having been gone so long, that they might be happy to see me again. But I guess my absence only caused them more troubles than my worth. They thought they were getting their son back to finally take over the family business. I tried telling them that I couldn’t stay forever anymore. I ended breaking the World Order by telling them I’m a Keyblade master. I even showed them my Keyblade! But that just seemed to make them more upset… They gave me an ultimatum that either I was to stay at home or… never return again.” Riku explained. </p>
<p>	He didn’t say which choice he made but Ansem easily picked up the context clues. It was unusual to see Riku so distraught, but he had an impression all these feelings had been bottled up and needed release. Either he was going to tell someone or take it out on a defenseless heartless or nobody.</p>
<p>	It took Riku a second to realize he just blabbed a very personal issue to his enemy. He didn’t know why it was easier to talk to Ansem than Sora or Kairi. Maybe it was because they had shared a being for so long that Ansem was the only one who could truly understand. Though they still were on opposite sides and a part of him feared Ansem was going to use this information against him now. But when he looked into the heartless face, he was surprised to see compassion. Not even just pity but genuine benevolence for his situation.</p>
<p>	“When I left these islands, originally, I was no older than you were. I didn’t even spare a second thought for my parents and honestly, I never saw them again. I missed them on occasion, but I had bigger things to worry about than them. One thing I learned is: blood may make you related, however true family is forged by connections. And you’ve made a lot of connections on your journey. Several you could consider your new family.” Ansem said carefully.</p>
<p>	The younger man stared at Ansem in awe. “That’s… quite profound coming from you.”</p>
<p>	“And whatever do you mean by that? Has not everything I’ve told you been beneficial to you in the long run?”</p>
<p>	“Well… most of the time all I hear is darkness, darkness, darkness, submit, darkness, darkness, darkness.” Riku replied doing his best Ansem impersonations. </p>
<p>	The two snorted before letting out a hearty laugh. Riku couldn’t recall a time they had laughed together either. But it felt good in spite of everything. A part of Riku wished things could have always been like this. It was nice having someone to talk to who understood. As the laughs faded, another moment of silence fell between them. It was broken by Ansem climbing to his feet. </p>
<p>	* “I should return now. There is much we still have to prepare for tomorrow.” Ansem said. Darkness rippled over his body, peeling away his favorite coat and replacing it with the black leather one. </p>
<p>	“You know, your other outfit looks better on you. Less… constricting.” Riku commented. </p>
<p>	“I actually have to agree with you there.” </p>
<p>	“Maybe you could wear it for our final battle?” Riku suggested.</p>
<p>	“I’ll consider it.” Ansem said.</p>
<p>	“Ansem?”</p>
<p>	“Hmm…?”</p>
<p>	“Thank you.”</p>
<p>	“Hmph. Don’t mention it. Try to remember what I said. Get some rest Riku.” And with that, Ansem stepped through a portal and disappeared.</p>
<p>	Left alone with just the sound of the lapping waves, Riku pondered Ansem’s words. After a moment, he caught onto what Ansem was alluding to. He called forth the gummi ship and took off towards Disney Castle. Thankfully by the time he arrived at the front door, the hour was not too late as he gave a timid knock on the door. As he waited, he looked around the dark courtyard. It had been a long time since he visited.</p>
<p>	“I’ll get it.” He heard the queen’s pleasant voice through the door. “Oh Riku its you! Mickey! Riku’s here!”</p>
<p>	Riku offered the two mice a polite smile as they greeted him at the door. “Riku, what can we do for you pal?”</p>
<p>	“Could I… could I stay here tonight?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>	“Um… sure I don’t see why not. Wouldn’t you prefer to stay at your home though?” Mickey asked. Riku didn’t answer but his eyes told the whole story. Mickey did always say his eyes couldn’t lie. “Sure, thing pal. Come on in.”</p>
<p>	“Oh you’re just in time for dinner! I cooked Mickey his favorite dish and we have plenty of food. Please help yourself!” Minney said excitedly as she led Riku inside. </p>
<p>	Riku’s eyes widened as he was led into the banquet hall. The table really was covered in all sorts of delicious looking food. The teenager realized he hadn’t eaten all day. Some broomsticks carried in another chair which was placed at the end of the table where two chairs were already set out. Mickey sat at the head with Minnie to his right and now Riku across from her. After a little encouragement to help himself, Riku filled up his plate. </p>
<p>	As he ate, he mostly listened to the conversation between Mickey and Minnie. They asked him some general questions, gratefully not prying into why he was there. His chest began to tighten. He suddenly realized, he had never had a home cooked meal with his family like this before. Sure, his mother cooked meals but the dinner table was always quiet. His father would read the paper and his mother would read a book. </p>
<p>	If they did have a conversation with their son, it was usually in regards to his academic studies. One distinct memory was when he was ten, he walked home with Sora after their school’s kendo club. Sora’s house was first. Sora came from a large but poor family. His father was a fisherman and his mother stayed home taking care of his younger siblings. Sora was the middle child of five siblings. Despite how little they had, they were always happy.</p>
<p>	<i>“Mom! Mom look! I got a B- on my test!” Sora shouted running into the house.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>	Riku stood on the outside watching the loving family embrace their son.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“That’s great Sora! We should celebrate.” His mother said before spotting Riku outside the open door. “Oh Riku, would you like to join us? We’re just about to sit down to eat.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“No thank you ma’am. I should get home…” Riku declined. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“Well alright. Take care of yourself getting home now!”</i>
</p>
<p>	That was probably the first seed of jealousy planted in Riku’s young heart. Sora had a family. All Riku had were two people who claimed to be his parents. But now, things had changed. Ansem was right. Despite all the bad circumstances, he did make connections along the way. Mickey was practically a father figure to him. He took another bite of the fresh mackerel as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Oh! Riku! Are you okay?” Mickey exclaimed.</p>
<p>	“Hmm? O-Oh sorry yeah no I’m fine. This food is just that good.” Riku laughed it off, quickly wiping the tears away.</p>
<p>	Mickey and Minnie exchanged a look but didn’t push further. One day Riku would tell them the truth. After eating their fill and then some dessert, they continued sitting at the table just talking. A grand clock suddenly chimed 10pm.</p>
<p>	“Oh my goodness it’s gotten late. You both need your sleep. Come along, I’ll take you to your room.” Minnie said hopping off her chair. </p>
<p>	The two lead Riku through the many hallways until they came to a large white door marked with a shooting star. Inside was a spacious guest room, decorated in white, reds and gold. The two mice bid Riku good night and headed off to their own room. Belly full from a delicious meal and laying in the worlds’ softest queen size bed, it didn’t take long for Riku to fall into a deep sleep. </p>
<p>	For once, he fell asleep smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the Risem chapter. Nothing explicit but vague mentions of their previous activities. If you're not a fan of this ship, I would stick with Chapter 1. </p>
<p>I've had a soft spot for this ship since I was a teenager. And while I enjoy their canon relationship, I was hoping for a little more interactions in KH3. So I wrote my own. </p>
<p>If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Riku, you doing okay?” Sora asked, standing behind his best friend with Kairi by his side.</p>
<p>	It was the eve of the Keyblade war and the trio decided to spend their last night back home. The play island was picturesque as usual; soft pink hues bathing the sand as the last golden rays of sunset sank beneath the watery horizon. The smell of salt and hibiscus was carried along the warm evening breeze. Such a nostalgic scent the three friends hoped wasn’t their last time enjoying. </p>
<p>	“Yeah… just mentally preparing for tomorrow.” Riku replied with a soft smile. </p>
<p>	“You don’t have to prepare alone anymore you know. We’re here for you if you want to talk.” Kairi added, sensing Riku wasn’t really telling the full truth. He never was the best liar. “We’re heading back home now, we can all row together.”</p>
<p>	“You guys go on a head. I just want to enjoy the sunset a little while longer.” </p>
<p>	Sora and Kairi exchanged a look. Something was bothering their friend, but they knew if Riku really didn’t want to talk, nothing they said or did would open him up. “Well… if you’re sure.” Sora reluctantly said.</p>
<p>	“Try not to stay out too late. We need plenty of rest before tomorrow.” Kairi advised. </p>
<p>	“Yes mom.” Riku chuckled.</p>
<p>	After a moment’s pause, the two hesitantly left. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku watched till both boats disappeared completely from his sight before letting out a heavy sigh. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his folded arms. He did want to tell them the truth but, in this case, there was really nothing they could do to solve the situation. Maybe he could ask to stay with one of them, but he didn’t want to impose of their last night with their families. </p>
<p>	Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, he heard the sound of a corridor opening behind him and his senses immediately alerted him to who it was. Without having to look up. He let out a small sigh as the familiar heartless stood to his left. </p>
<p>	“Ansem. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off conquering another world in the name of darkness?” Riku quipped, finally looking up at the other. </p>
<p>	The Heartless chuckled as he sat down beside his former possession, “I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn’t you be enjoying what might be the last night of your life with those you love?”</p>
<p>	Riku cocked his head. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t think of a time he had ever seen Ansem just sit and relax somewhere. He couldn’t sense any real threat and Ansem wasn’t sitting uncomfortably close, so he didn’t mention it. He also wasn’t wearing his organization cloak but rather his usual coats. “I asked you first.”</p>
<p>	“Such an impudent brat.” Ansem chided with very little bite to his words. His face softened though as he looked towards the sinking sun. “I just wanted to watch the sunset from my home world… one last time.”</p>
<p>	Riku’s eyes widened in surprise, “Never thought you’d be the sort for enjoying sunsets.”</p>
<p>	“And why not? It’s watching the sun’s light willing succumb to the darkness every night. I believe that’s very befitting a heartless’ nature.”</p>
<p>	Riku scoffed. Of course, that’s why. A moment of silence fell between them as the final glimmer of light gave way to the rich purple hues of the night sky. The stars began creeping out one by one keeping the world from going completely pitch black. There was also a slim crescent moon that appeared. The island was still as beautiful as ever. </p>
<p>	“Of all the worlds I remember travelling to, Destiny Islands always had the best sunsets. Quite ironic given how much my younger self wanted to escape.” Ansem mused quietly, breaking the silence. </p>
<p>	“Better than Twilight Town?” </p>
<p>	“Mmm. A world in perpetual twilight loses its appeal quickly. I still can’t understand why those children are so fond of that world.”</p>
<p>	Riku wasn’t sure either but he wasn’t one to question why something was special to another person. “I guess one who knows nothing, can never understand nothing.”</p>
<p>	“Brat.” Ansem retorted smacking Riku upside the head. Riku glared rubbing his head but it wasn’t that hard. More messed up his hair than anything else. “Now I believe you are to answer my question.”</p>
<p>	Discomfort forgotten, Riku looked down, pushing his boot further into the sand. He contemplated lying like he did to Sora and Kairi but Ansem would know immediately. Unfortunately, that’s what happens when a crazy humanoid heartless dwells in your heart for almost two years. It was practically impossible to keep secrets. He also wouldn’t back down till he got the truth.  </p>
<p>	“I don’t… have a home to go to… anymore.” Riku admitted in a quiet voice. He half expected Ansem to laugh at him or mock him, but the heartless simply remained silent; just staring at him and waiting for him to elaborate further. </p>
<p>	“My parents disowned me.” He continued.</p>
<p>	Ansem’s actually widened this time, surprise plastered all over his expression. While he had access to Riku’s heart, he got to experience a lot of his memories. But he had noticed that Memories of his family were tightly locked. All he knew was his home life wasn’t the best. Why else would a five-year-old be so eager to leave an island paradise? He still didn’t say anything, giving Riku room to speak.</p>
<p>	“I thought, having been gone so long, that they might be happy to see me again. But I guess my absence only caused them more troubles than my worth. They thought they were getting their son back to finally take over the family business. I tried telling them that I couldn’t stay forever anymore. I ended breaking the World Order by telling them I’m a Keyblade master. I even showed them my Keyblade! But that just seemed to make them more upset… They gave me an ultimatum that either I was to stay at home or… never return again.” Riku explained. </p>
<p>	He didn’t say which choice he made but Ansem easily picked up the context clues. It was unusual to see Riku so distraught, but he had an impression all these feelings had been bottled up and needed release. Either he was going to tell someone or take it out on a defenseless heartless or nobody.</p>
<p>	It took Riku a second to realize he just blabbed a very personal issue to his enemy. He didn’t know why it was easier to talk to Ansem than Sora or Kairi. Maybe it was because they had shared a being for so long that Ansem was the only one who could truly understand. Though they still were on opposite sides and a part of him feared Ansem was going to use this information against him now. But when he looked into the heartless face, he was surprised to see compassion. Not even just pity but genuine benevolence for his situation.</p>
<p>	“When I left these islands, originally, I was no older than you were. I didn’t even spare a second thought for my parents and honestly, I never saw them again. I missed them on occasion, but I had bigger things to worry about than them. One thing I learned is: blood may make you related, however true family is forged by connections. And you’ve made a lot of connections on your journey. Several you could consider your new family.” Ansem said carefully.</p>
<p>	The younger man stared at Ansem in awe. “That’s… quite profound coming from you.”</p>
<p>	“And whatever do you mean by that? Has not everything I’ve told you been beneficial to you in the long run?”</p>
<p>	“Well… most of the time all I hear is darkness, darkness, darkness, submit, darkness, darkness, darkness.” Riku replied doing his best Ansem impersonations. </p>
<p>	The two snorted before letting out a hearty laugh. Riku couldn’t recall a time they had laughed together either. But it felt good in spite of everything. A part of Riku wished things could have always been like this. It was nice having someone to talk to who understood. As the laughs faded, another moment of silence fell between them.</p>
<p>* “So where do you plan on staying tonight?” Ansem asked breaking the silence and glancing over at his beloved. </p>
<p>	“I’m not sure… I guess here.” Riku replied gesturing behind him. Tree house wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.</p>
<p>	Ansem paused a moment. “Would you like to stay with me?”</p>
<p>	A small blush dusted Riku’s cheeks, as he looked down, “I don’t think that’s the best idea. I do need to be able to walk tomorrow.”</p>
<p>	The heartless chuckled, “For once that’s not what I’m suggesting. Just offering a warm bed… beside me.”</p>
<p>	“Why do you want to help me? Wouldn’t it make it easier to win tomorrow if I’m groggy and tired?” </p>
<p>	“True, but it wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying defeating you like that.”</p>
<p>	Riku rolled his eyes. But he couldn’t deny it did sound tempting. He thought a moment. They had a complicated history. Somehow in the last year they started a secret opportunistic affair. Riku had convinced himself it was out of a primal hormonal desire; nothing more. In the back of his mind, he knew they could really never have a normal relationship. Being on opposite sides was one thing but they both knew their time was limited. Whoever wins this war, the other would disappear as a result of that. One last night together, didn’t sound bad.</p>
<p>	“Alright.”</p>
<p>	They both stood up and dusted the sand off their clothes. Ansem opened a corridor, gesturing for Riku to step through first. Riku stared into the swirling abyss before taking one last look around the island. He hoped this wasn’t the last time seeing it. Taking in one final salty, sweet breath, he stepped through, shivering from the darkness skittering across his skin. The other side opened to a familiar dark room. Though calling it a room was generous as there were no walls. It was more of black bubble, the center of which sat a large king size bed. Surrounding the bed were four tall, silver candelabras; each with five black, lit candlesticks. </p>
<p>	The light they provided was more for Ansem’s gothic aesthetic than an actual necessity. Though he’d never admit it out loud, he liked the romantic mood they set. It gave a warm feeling to an otherwise cold plane of existence. Then to the right stood a simple black and silver bedside table containing their ‘supplies’. Of course, there really was no such for that thing either as Ansem could summon pretty anything out of darkness. But Riku liked the sense of normalcy it gave. </p>
<p>	Riku ran his fingers along the black and red, silk duvet, memories of all the nights spent here rushing through his mind. Another blush lit his cheeks but then he felt a stab of sadness in his chest. He stared at the red pillows. He remembered once when he was a child, an elderly friend of the family telling him,<br/>
<i>“You never know when the last time something is going to happen. The last time you’ll play together, the last time you talk with someone, the last time you see somewhere. You won’t truly know until you look back. So, try to enjoy every moment of life.”</i></p>
<p>	He didn’t understand at the time but as he got older he did. He couldn’t really remember the last time he was here. It was recent and he knew what they did, but if someone asked him to recall all the specifics, he found he couldn’t. Riku didn’t want to forget tonight so he made a note to soak up every last detail. </p>
<p>	“Riku?” Ansem asked in a soft tone, noticing Riku had been staring at the bed for a while now. </p>
<p>	“Sorry, just trying to take everything in.” He said with a smile. </p>
<p>	Ansem raised his arms, silently requesting Riku come closer. Riku happily obliged, stepping closer and into Ansem’s embrace. He breathed in the heartless’ familiar scent. It always reminded him of bitter dark chocolate with a hint of sandalwood and underline musk. Sharp to the nose but not unpleasant. He had grown to love it over the years. He almost fell asleep right then if not for suddenly feeling Ansem’s fingers pulling up his shirt. He jumped a little, pulling away.</p>
<p>	“I thought we agreed-“ Riku started.</p>
<p>	“We did, but you can’t very sleep in your sandy clothes. I have fresh pajamas there.” Ansem said, gesturing towards the foot of the bed where a white tank top and blue sweat pants laid out. </p>
<p>	Riku felt a little embarrassed assuming the worst. They had worked past that a while ago. Ansem chuckled kissing Riku’s forehead as he pulled the white t-shirt off. He tossed the dirty one into a void where Riku knew it would return in the morning clean and folded. He always liked picturing Ansem having a heartless washing machine. Darkness flittered around Ansem’s gloved fingers as he moved them towards his own clothes, no doubt just going to dismiss his outfit to the dark abyss.</p>
<p>	“Wait.” Riku said. “Let me.”</p>
<p>	Ansem moved his hand away as Riku stepped closer He began undoing each of the clasps and buttons in a very slow manner. Teasing? Maybe. But he wanted to savor every inch of his dark skin being revealed. Once the top coat was free, Riku pushed it off his shoulders but used the opportunity to stand on his toes and plant a gentle kiss on Ansem’s lips. The heartless was surprised for a second before he kissed Riku back. It got a little more intense as their fingers got lost in each other’s hair. </p>
<p>	But all Riku could taste was sadness. There was no hunger, no lust. Just the unbridled sorrow that they would be enemies again come the morrow. A few moments passed and Riku finally broke for air. He hadn’t even noticed he started crying until Ansem thumbed the tears away with his ungloved hand. They always were a hassle to take off. </p>
<p>	“It’s getting late.” He whispered. </p>
<p>	Riku nodded. He finished undressing and slipped on the pajama bottoms. Ansem dispersed the rest of his clothes in a puff of darkness, leaving only a loose, comfortable pair of grey sweat pants. That’s when Riku knew the heartless was serious on his word. The heartless usually preferred to ‘sleep’ nude. He didn’t say anything though as he removed blue with yellow stripe faux pillows from the bed and pulled back the covers. He slid in between the cool sheets, already feeling really sleepy. Ansem crawled in beside him, gently petting his shorter silver hair. </p>
<p>	“Ansem, can I ask you a question?” </p>
<p>	“Hmm?”</p>
<p>	“If things were different. If we met under different circumstances… and weren’t on the either sides of a war, do you think we could have been something?” Riku asked. </p>
<p>	Ansem hummed softly, thinking a moment, “That’s not an easy question. There’s too many variables.”</p>
<p>	“Oh.”</p>
<p>	“But if we had our way, I would like that very much.” He added.</p>
<p>	Riku smiled. He could at least dream. He kissed Ansem’s cheek before rolling over to sleep.</p>
<p>	“Good night Ansem.” </p>
<p>	“Good night- Riku.”</p>
<p>	Ansem snapped his fingers and the flames went out. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>	Riku had a dreamless sleep that night. That’s not to say it wasn’t a restful sleep but he had hoped to picture some pleasantries before the dawn. Most of the night, he felt the comfort of Ansem’s arm hooked around his torso. And that’s what woke him up, he realized he couldn’t feel Ansem’s body anymore. He sat up slowly in the dark void and could hear soft scuttling about. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see Ansem sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling his boots on. He already had his organization coat on though still unzipped.</p>
<p>	He knew that was a stall tactic. Ansem could have very easily changed outfits and disappeared into a portal within seconds and Riku would never know. But his chest began to tighten. The reality hit hard. This was it. He crawled to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Ansem’s waist from behind. He swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face. Once they left this room, they’d be enemies. It was easy to fake hating each other in front of others.</p>
<p>	They had done that song and dance many times before. Still, Riku knew deep down it would hurt. He was on the side of light and they had to win. To protect the worlds Master Xehanort couldn’t win.</p>
<p>	“We could run away.” Riku suggested half-heartedly.</p>
<p>	Ansem chuckled, “Oh Riku. To have your imagination.”</p>
<p>	Riku huffed out a laugh, “Yeah I guess.”</p>
<p>	“You know we can’t. There’s nowhere in all the worlds we could go. Master Xehanort would find us. Or worse, take drastic measures to replace us.”</p>
<p>	“I still don’t understand why you work with him. His plan seems counter-intuitive to your ideals.”</p>
<p>	“Well- unfortunately I really don’t have much choice. He’s the original. Without him (or Terra) I wouldn’t exist.” Ansem tried explaining.</p>
<p>	“Sounds like you’re afraid of him.” Riku said, moving up higher onto his knees so he could rest his chin on Ansem’s shoulder.</p>
<p>	“It’s complicated.”</p>
<p>	Riku didn’t press further just enjoyed being close. He didn’t know how long they sat like that but at some point Ansem patted his hands clinging to his chest. “We have to get going.”</p>
<p>	Reluctantly Riku let go and sat back on his heels. Ansem tossed him his cleaned clothes. Riku got dressed slowly, trying to stall for as much time as possible. His fingers fumbled with his boot laces. Without a word, Ansem knelt down and finished the knots. The atmosphere was heavy. This was it. They stood up, facing each other. Ansem gently cupped his cheek. </p>
<p>	“Better put on a good show.” He whispered.</p>
<p>	“You too.” Riku pulled Ansem down by his lapels and kissed him one last time. “Do me a favor? When we fight, wear your old coat. It’s a lot more flattering on you.”</p>
<p>	Ansem snickered, “As you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>